


raw emotions

by M0CKINGBIRD



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, broken!hoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hoya ends his relationship and go to woohyun for comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	raw emotions

**Author's Note:**

> so i didn't use any prompt but since it's a rarepair i'm posting it

When Woohyun opened his door – after a few impatient knocks on it – he was astonished to see Howon there. It was a Wednesday night, after all, they both had to work in the next day and, well, shouldn’t Howon be with his boyfriend? Instead, there he was, looking like he was about to break down.

“What happened?”

And then he breaks. In all those years of friendship Woohyun has never seen Howon crying like that. He couldn’t even say anything. His sobs scared the eldest.

“Holy shi—come here,” he pulled Howon by the arm and closed the door before hugging him. “Tell me what happened, you’re scaring me.”

“Dongwoo, he,” he doesn’t finish the sentence but Woohyun understands anyway. Deep down he knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry.”

Woohyun stroked his back with his hand, letting the younger rest his head on his shoulder and cry all he wanted to. It was so unfair, how could Dongwoo do this to Howon? How did he had the courage?

“I got home and all his things were packed and he said,” he took a deep breath, “he said that all this – us – didn’t make sense for him anymore. And that it was better for us to break up.”

“I’m gonna punch him.” That made the smallest smile show on Hoya’s face.

“I must have done something wrong, right? That’s the only explanation.”

Woohyun knew why Dongwoo had broke up but how could he say it? _It’s not your fault, he just fell for someone else. By the way, it was for my best friend that I introduced to him._ He sighed. He was in such a difficult position. If he told would Howon blame him? In fact, maybe it was his fault. If he hadn’t introduce Sunggyu to Dongwoo perhaps everything would still be the same.

He was usually good with words but in that moment he couldn’t find them. So he sat Howon on his couch and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Hot beverage would be good for both of them.

“You know what I want?” He heard and murmured something to show he was listening. He then felt hands on his hips, fingertips slipping under his shirt. “You.”

“Howon, this isn’t right. And you know that.” He turned in the embrace and stared at the younger. His eyes were puffy and red. He looked desperate.

“Please, hyung.”

Woohyun didn’t want to give in; he knew Howon wanted that just because he felt rejected. But at the same time he loved his friend so much, he just wanted him to feel better. Because of that he found himself leaning into the other and kissing those plump lips.

They knew every spot at each other’s bodies, their hands running through as if hadn’t passed years since the last time. This happened a lot before Howon started dating Dongwoo; just friends that got together whenever they were feeling lonely. Woohyun adored the chemistry they had between them, always had. It felt so wrong at that time though. The boy belonged to Dongwoo.

They took it to the bedroom. Howon asked to bottom and the eldest didn’t complain. (Even though he never really liked to bottom, Woohyun could count in one hand how many times he topped.) Woohyun took his time kissing the other’s body, stroking him to have him full hard. He didn’t moan, instead he began to cry again. _Should I stop,_ was the question. _No,_ was the answer.

So he kept going. When he moved to get the lube a hand held his wrist.

“Raw.”

“You sure?”

Instead of answering, Howon got in all fours, that way avoiding to stare at his friend. Woohyun prep him, fingering slowly coming in and out. He knew it was hurting, he wanted to stop. He felt the tears on his eyes; they fell when he penetrated Howon.

The sex wasn’t good for neither of them. Woohyun’s face was wet with tears and Howon’s sobs filled the room. It took longer than they really wanted to and when Howon came he called for Dongwoo.

They laid on the bed, the silence taking over them. It had been horrible; Woohyun felt disgusted. A hand hold his and he turned his head to look at Howon. The dim light that entered through the window was enough to see the wet trails on his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Shh,” Woohyun held him close to his chest, his lips on the dark locks. “It was not your fault. You’re perfect.”

“Why would he broke up?” He sniffed. “Last weekend he said that he loved me. How could he decided we were wrong in a few days?”

“I don’t know, Hoya, it doesn’t make sense. But it’s not your fault.”

Woohyun felt like that was his mantra. _It’s not your fault it’s not your fault it’s not your fault it’s mine._ He needed to make Howon understand that.

They got quiet. Howon’s breath slowly got into a steady pace and he got out of the bed. He dialed a number and left the room, closing the door behind him.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ Was the first words he heard when the call was picked up. It wasn’t the voice of whom he was calling though.

“I had imagined but I hoped it wasn’t true.”

 _“I’m really sorry, I didn’t want to make him break apart.”_ Dongwoo was crying, but Woohyun couldn’t feel anything. _“I just…”_

“You told him you loved him days ago.”

_“I was such an hypocrite.”_

“Yes, you were.” He heard some shuffling and then another voice.

 _“Woohyun.”_ Sunggyu’s voice sounded different. Wrong. _“How is Howon?”_

“Why do you care?”

_“Please, sweetie.”_

“Don’t call me like that ever again. You destroyed them.”

 _“How can you put the blame on me?”_ Fragile. That was why he sounded different. In so many years of friendship Woohyun never heard Sunggyu talking like that. _“I never wanted that.”_

“You should have done something then.”

_“It’s not like we are happy. Dongwoo has been crying since he got here.”_

“And what do you think Howon did? He asked me to fuck him raw while he was crying, Sunggyu.”

 _“Woohyun,”_ he tried but his voice cracked.

“At least treat Dongwoo well.” He hung up.

He went to the balcony and looked into the sky. It was going to rain soon. Sunggyu tried to called him again; he turned off his phone in the end. His head hurt.

When he went back to his room Howon was curled into a ball, the sheets tangled on his legs, his naked body exposed. If it was a few years ago he would love to stare at that scene; stare at the man and then claim his. Over and over again. That changed though. He couldn’t feel like touching Howon anymore.

He laid in the mattress and hugged the youngest, letting him rest his head on his chest.

“Dongwoo,” he whispered on his sleep.

Woohyun closed his eyes.


End file.
